


What in the World is Going On?

by absturse



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Grinding, I literally have no idea what to tag, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Foreplay, Shin Donghee | Shindong is tired, Talking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absturse/pseuds/absturse
Summary: Kyunghoon and Heechul go to Heechul's apartment after their date goes a little too well. Everything is going great but... Donghee is there too?---Slight continuation for 'There's Always Donghee'Rated for mild smut in the beginning.





	What in the World is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Always Donghee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150845) by [absturse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absturse/pseuds/absturse). 



> EDIT 6/9/19: I decided to keep this as a one-shot that's a sequel to 'There's Always Donghee', but I'm removing it from the 'Love in Suju' series because I want that to be a place to dump all my Suju fics. So this is a possible continuation of one story from that series, but none of the fics in that series are actually related.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Heechul moaned filthily into Kyunghoon's mouth as the younger male pressed a thigh between his legs, nudging against his crotch. Heechul grinds down to meet it, desperate to get friction. His hands grip Kyunghoon's hair by the fistful as their lips slide messily against each other. 

They had been on a date that they hadn't really been able to finish because Kyunghoon, like the horny bastard he is, couldn't keep his eyes off of Heechul.

The older’s makeup had been impeccably done, his eyeshadow made his eyes dark, his blush made him look almost flushed, and the gloss made his lips look downright appetizing. The entire look combined with a skin-tight black tank, a mesh, off shoulder crop top, and skinny jeans so snug they looked like a second skin, made him look like absolute  _ sin _ . And Kyunghoon wanted to devour him.

He'd managed to hold off until they were in the taxi to head back Heechul's place, where he'd practically attacked the poor man with his lips. Sucking and biting on any bit of skin left uncovered; practically shoving his tongue down his throat more than a couple of times.

“You've messed up my makeup, you ass,” Heechul says breathlessly, but still able to bring out his snark.

“That was the goal, really.” Kyunghoon says against Heechul's neck, “I'll mess up more things when we get back to your place.” he punctuates his threat by pushing his leg up into Heechul's crotch again, causing him to gasp sharply.

“Min Kyunghoon, you dirty bastard, who taught you to act like this?” Heechul feigns shock.

Kyunghoon smirks, “I had an excellent teacher.”

Heechul hums, and threads his fingers through Kyunghoon's that were resting on his side, “You can wait until then though, right? Because if you keep this up, I'm going to have to ask you to take your pants off here and now.”

Kyunghoon laughs and lifts their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing every one of Heechul's fingers, “Fine then. But you're not going to want to stop once we get home.”

Heechul coos at the thought.

When the taxi comes to a stop, Kyunghoon drags Heechul out of the backseat and throws money at the driver, a vague ‘keep the change' thrown over his shoulder as they walk to Heechul's building. 

The elevator ride was far longer than it should have been. Kyunghoon has Heechul up against the wall as soon as the doors close. Their kisses were getting needier, more urgent, it's a miracle they even make it through his apartment door, Heechul can barely get the keys out with they way Kyunghoon is attacking his neck and face.

When Heechul finally gets the door open, Kyunghoon is on him again. Lips, teeth, and tongues are everywhere as they maneuver themselves down the hall towards the bedroom, rapidly undressing each other as they go. They barely make it to the living room before Kyunghoon resigns to just throw Heechul down on the couch. Kyunghoon stands at Heechul’s feet as the older man lay on the couch, staring up at Kyunghoon with pure uninhibited lust in his eyes. 

Kyunghoon is ready to pounce again when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. His face pales when he sees none other than Shin Donghee himself standing in the entryway to the kitchen wearing soft pajamas and holding a mug of tea.

Heechul peers around the startled Kyunghoon and smiles brightly, “Hi honey!” he says in a singsong voice, “I’m home!”

“I heard.” he says taking a sip of his tea, “If I’d known you were bringing someone home, I would have made sure to have gone to bed already.” He glances at Kyunghoon, “Hello, Kyunghoon-shi.” he adds politely when he puts his mug down.

“H-hi…” Kyunghoon is at a loss for words.

Heechul props himself up with an arm under his head to get a good look at the man standing in the kitchen, “Aw… Were you waiting up for me?”

Donghee locks eyes with Heechul for a moment, before quickly looking away, lifting his cup again to hide his face, “Maybe…” 

Heechul stands and walks to Donghee, wrapping arms around his shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his cheeks, “You’re so sweet to me.”

Donghee turns to kiss Heechul’s lips, “More than I should be probably.”

Heechul looks shocked at the words and begins scolding him, “Yah! You jerk, you can’t just…”

Kyunghoon isn’t listening to them, however. He is still in shock at the scene that had just played out before him.

_ Why is Shindong here? Why did Heechul-hyung kiss him? Why did Shindong kiss him back? Why- _

“Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul says gently, grabbing the younger’s hand, “Let’s go.” 

“You two gonna go have your fun?” Donghee asks, far too casually for this situation.

“Yes,” Heechul replies, still staring at Kyunghoon hungrily, “You gonna be up much longer?”

“A little bit, I was gonna watch my show that starts soon and then head off.”

Heechul hums, pressing close to Kyunghoon, hands sliding up and down his body, “Don’t stay up too long, you’ve got a schedule in the morning, remember.”

“I know hyung.” He moves over towards them, and kisses Heechul’s cheek, before passing by them and sitting on the couch, “You kids have fun. Don’t hold back on my account.”

Heechul and Donghee share their goodnights one more time, before Heechul tugs a very confused, but still horny, Kyunghoon towards the spare bedroom. 

\---

Did Kyunghoon enjoy his night with Heechul? Yes. Did he have a weird boner knowing that Donghee was over and could hear Heechul begging for it from the next room? Also yes. Was it rude to walk out early in the morning after having one of the most wonderful nights he’d had in a long time? Probably. Was he going to do it anyway? Absolutely.

He slid out of Heechul’s grasp and slipped into his clothes as silently as possible. Heechul was a light sleeper, but it seemed that Kyunghoon had worn him out enough the previous night that he was not disturbed by any of this.

When he opened the bedroom door, he saw Donghee working in the kitchen, making some kind of food. The older locked eyes with him briefly and smiled warmly.

“Good morning, Kyunghoon-shi.” He greeted, “How do you like your eggs?”

\---

Breakfast was awkward. Donghee made him eggs the way he had asked and set them down on the table with toast and jam and a few other side dishes to choose from. He made some eggs for Heechul as well, wrapping them in foil to keep them warm. When he sat down across the table from Kyunghoon with his own plate, Kyunghoon gulped, and then hoped it wasn’t too audible.

But it must have been because Donghee sighed a little before saying, without looking up, “So judging by the way you reacted last night, you had no idea about us, and Heechul forgot to tell you.”

Kyunghoon nods slowly, and Donghee sighs again.

“He always forgets like this.” He says, “I figured with how serious you guys were getting, he would have told you. But of course not.” He pours himself some coffee and offers some to Kyunghoon, who declines, “So basically, Heechul and I are dating. We’re polyamorous and have a bit of an open relationship, which means we can have other partners, as long as everyone is completely informed on what’s going on.  _ Usually _ , you would tell your new partner you’re also dating someone else  _ before _ you bring them home and scare both of your partners by forcibly introducing them to each other.” Donghee takes a sip of his coffee, “But because Heechul is more of an ‘in the moment’ type of person, I’ve ended up having quite a few of these morning after talks.” Kyunghoon doesn’t answer, he just continues to stare at his plate, “You don’t have to worry, I couldn’t hear anything over the tv, and I slept with my earbuds in, in the other bedroom. You can relax about that.” When he sees that Kyunghoon is still silently processing this, he adds, “But, I assume you must have some questions.”

Kyunghoon is silent for a while before he timidly asks, “So you and hyung are dating?”

“Yes.” is Donghee’s only response.

“And hyung and I are dating.”

“Yes.”

“Are we dating?” Kyunghoon gestures between the two of them.

“Not unless you want to be.” Donghee winks at him and Kyunghoon pales, “Sorry, too much.” Donghee clears his throat, “Usually I give a better explanation of this, but I actually know you more than some of the one night stands hyung brings home.”

“He does this a lot?” Kyunghoon sounds almost sad.

“Not so much anymore!” Donghee adds quickly, “Before, when he was only dating me, if I was out on a date with another partner, or if I had a schedule and he didn’t or he got done early, or whatever, he might text me and say ‘I’ve got a date tonight.’ or ‘Don’t come over, I’m bringing someone home.’ We just keep each other informed about what we’re doing. And we’ve been at this for so long, it doesn’t really bother us anymore.”

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Kyunghoon asks, pushing his eggs around on his plate.

“Not currently.”

“Is hyung?”

Donghee presses his lips together in a thin line, “Besides me and you? Yes.” Kyunghoon deflates a little at this, “He and Youngwoonie and Jungsoo-hyung ‘hang out’ sometimes, and he and Siwon have had this on-again-off-again thing going on for years. Siwon mostly is staying with Hyukjae and Donghae recently though.”

Kyunghoon is shocked, “Are all the Super Junior members dating each other?”

“More or less. Jungsoo-hyung and Youngwoonie have been together almost as long as the group has. Heechul joins them in bed sometimes, but they’re not serious.” He taps his chin as though he’s thinking, “Jongwoon-hyung, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun have been dating for a while. Sungmin used to be with Jongwoon-hyung and Kyuhyun,” He winces, “That was a bad break up- but that’s a story for another time. I’m just dating Heechul at the moment. Hyukjae, Donghae, and Siwon are all together like I said before, and Heechul and Siwon are off right now.” He thinks for a moment more, “Oh! I almost forgot! Kyuhyun is also dating Zhoumi. Zhoumi is also dating Henry, and as far as I know, Henry isn’t dating anyone else besides Zhoumi.”

Kyunghoon is floored by the onslaught of information. He never expected to get such a complete answer. “You guys don’t get jealous of each other?”

“Within the group? Rarely. Mostly because we’ve had this relationship for so long, and we always talk things through with each other. Outside of the group is another story. When Sungmin started dating Saeun, Jongwoon-hyung and Kyuhyun had a hard time keeping it together. And I don’t really blame them.” Donghee sighs, “How are you handling this? You seemed very surprised by this last night, still do actually.”

How  _ was _ he taking this? It was a lot to try and understand, for sure, but for some reason, knowing that Heechul was dating at least three other people didn’t bother him as much as the sentence alone should suggest.

“I don’t know.” He said after a while, “Should I be feeling anything in particular?”

“No.” Is Donghee’s near-immediate reply, “Just tell me what you’re thinking. I want to help you understand this relationship you’ve sort of been forced into.”

He’s quiet again as he tries to find the words, “It’s… different… that goes without saying.” He says slowly, “I guess I’m just surprised that Heechul found out and accepted his attraction to men so early on. It took me years to get to this point,” He chuckles dryly, “And now I’m, in a way, dating the entirety of Super Junior.”

Donghee laughs lightly, “You’re not dating all of us, we’re not even dating all of us.” He reaches across the table and pats Kyunghoon’s shoulder, “And if it’s any consolation, Heechul didn’t find himself early or accept it quickly. I was by his side for most of the grunt work to get him to this point. Hankyung-hyung helped too, but Heechul doesn’t really like to talk about him anymore. It was a hard time on all of us.”

Kyunghoon nods, “I believe it.”

They sit in silence for a while, it’s not tense like it was, or awkward. It’s just… quiet. They’ve mostly finished their food when Donghee finally breaks it.

“You’re taking this much better than I expected.”

“Me too.”

“But I’ve had people walk out on Heechul or myself when they figure out what’s happening. Disgusted either by our ‘unfaithfulness’ or that we like men. That last part usually only revolves around girls I’ve dated though.”

“I figured.” Kyunghoon adds, “Has hyung dated many girls?”

“Despite how he seems, not really. He's really more likely to be a friend to someone of the female gender than someone who pursues romantic relationships with them. Has he dated girls in the past? Probably. But as a general rule, you don't really want to talk about past relationships with your current boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“No, probably not.”

After breakfast, they move to the couch, making idle conversation but after a while, they fall quiet again, Donghee eventually takes out his phone and begins to read something. Kyunghoon is about to follow suit when he hears the bedroom door open.

“Kyunghoon-ah!” Heechul's half asleep whine rings through the apartment, “You left me! I'm cold!” he rounds the corner and sees them sitting in the living room, “Donghee, what are you still doing here? I thought you had a schedule today?” He walks up to the other man and kisses him on the cheek before sitting down between him and Kyunghoon.

“My manager called earlier and said my filming was pushed back a few hours, he should be here soon, though.” Heechul just hums in response, nuzzling into Kyunghoon’s neck, and reaching across to take Donghee’s hand, “There are eggs on the counter for you, and coffee on the stove.”

“You’re too good to me.” Heechul coos at the mention of coffee but makes no move to get up, perfectly content to just sit here in between his two boyfriends.

Donghee chuckles, “Probably.”

“So you told him everything, huh?” Heechul says to Donghee, after a few minutes of silence, turning slightly so his back is pressed up against Kyunghoon, but is facing Donghee.

“Yes, because you can’t seem to bother to do it yourself.” Donghee replies, smirking but still looking at his phone.

Heechul sighs and squeezes Donghee’s hand, “I don’t deserve you.”

“No, you really don’t.” Donghee brings their joined hands up to his lips, and presses a kiss into the back of the elder's hand, “But I still love you, anyway.”

Heechul groans, “God, you’re cheesy!” He says with a laugh, before nudging the man he’s using as a back rest, “How do you feel Kyunghoon? I’m sorry for not ever explaining to you.”

“I’m fine, hyung.” Kyunghoon replies.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’re the third because it’s just not true. I love you and Donghee equally.”   
“Donghee explained everything to me, hyung, I know.”

Heechul angles his head awkwardly to look and Kyunghoon’s face, “You’re really sure?”

“Yes, hyung.”

Heechul presses a kiss to Kyunghoon’s lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, hyung.” 

Heechul smiles goofily before he sits up again to kiss to Donghee as well, “And I love you.”

“I know.”

Heechul smacks him on the shoulder and says something about ‘respecting your elders’, and Kyunghoon smiles. Their relationship is clearly one that takes being together a long to achieve. He wants to have that with Heechul someday, too. As strange and foreign as this thing he was dropped into seems, he thinks he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So just another drabble, this one considerably longer than the other one, but just as poorly written lmao. Also, a taste of future ships for this series maybe???


End file.
